


Canis Lupus Luna

by orphan_account



Series: Bunny’s afterparty [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Body Horror, Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, M/M, Modern Assassins, Multi, Murder, Not Beta Read, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Canis Lupus, the name of a predator. They hunt to kill and kill for fun.-Cuniculus, the name of prey. They run to live and live for love.-Felis Catus, the name of both predator and prey. They hunt to kill and live for love.-
Series: Bunny’s afterparty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816495





	Canis Lupus Luna

I ran faster than I ever thought I could. Adrenaline pumping, legs burning, lungs aching, and HE doesn't seem to be getting tired. I panic, "I'm gonna die."  
"Your going the wrong way", HE says. I smell something but don't stop to think, "If you go that way you'll die, and I wanna finish you off first!" I hear a scream rip threw me.  
"No one can hear you." He purred. "Please, Don't


End file.
